Geoffrey Tolwyn (film)
Biography The Tolwyn family was wealthy and politically influential; during the 24th and 25th centuries there were 4 admirals, 1 general and 3 senators and connections into Earth government and industry. Pilgrim War After graduating the Academy, Tolwyn got a masters in Engineering and a doctorate in Hyper-physics in record time. Before he was 40 he worked as an engineer building the first Grand Fleet against the Pilgrim Alliance and earned his first star. Then he gave it up to take command of his first battleship, as part of the second Grand Fleet. During the Pilgrim War he fought with Arnold Blair. After the war he taught physics at the Solar University in Reykjavík. On the Concordia As an Admiral, Tolwyn became Chief of Fleet Operations of the beleaguered Vega Sector, the third most senior officer in the Confederation Navy and one of the three most important men in the Confed war effort but also its primary strategic architect. As an Admiral, Tolwyn was assigned on TCS Concordia a Confederation-class Dreadnought along with its battle group, consisting of TCS Bracher, TCS Cahillier, TCS Sommeria, TCS Toacka and TCS Walleyer. Now with a ship, Tolwyn's command was shunted to 3rd Fleet and to the front lines of the war. With his flag in Concordia, Tolwyn spent the next decade plus on the spearhead of the Confederation's war efforts, battling in multiple theaters of the war. Sometime around 2654 Tolwyn was recalled from the Concordia to brief the Joint Chiefs and the Confederation Senate on the state of the war. During his stay in Titan Base he gave an interview to Davis Davis of Jubilee. He received the last message from the Pegasus Station and the warning that the Kilrathi got the Navcom A.I. with the coordinates to Sol Sector. However Richard Bellegarde reported that the fleet is spread out all over the sector and can't get before the Kilrathi earlier than 42 hours. The TCS Tiger Claw was also in the sector but beyond communications range. Tolwyn's only hope was the civilian ship, the Diligent, captained by James Taggert, which carried replacement pilots Blair and Marshall to the Claw. Taggart was a Commodore of the Confederation Naval Intelligence, reporting directly to Tolwyn, to whom Tolwyn had given a family heirloom to give him authority to other captains. Tolwyn ordered Blair to deliver an encrypted communications chip to the captain of the Claw Jason Sansky. He assigned Sansky to go to the Charybdis quasar and gather any information possible about the Kilrathi. By 2654.155 the Concordia battle group was running at 110%, having lost 3 ships because of hazards, and was still 18 hours from Earth. Nonetheless Tolwyn gave the order to run at 120%. Eventually they reached Venus, where they received a faint message from Blair, who acted as carrier of intelligence. Tolwyn ordered to aim at the given coordinates and ignored the Snakeir-class super-dreadnought which reached the Sector. Kilrathi ships emerged from the jump point, only to meet the fire of the Confederation ships and were destroyed one after one. Blair was soon rescued and congratulated by Tolwyn on the Concordia. The Return of Ivar Chu McDaniel With the admiral's help, Blair and Obutu had arranged for the fighters to be hauled back to the Claw via a CF-229d spacecraft ferry, while they would catch a lift back to Netheryana on the admiral's transport. The trip took four days (making it back on .161 or early .162). Category:Film Characters Category:Wing Commander Movie